Bleed Like Me in English
by Winga
Summary: Hey baby can you bleed like me? C'mon baby can you bleed like me?


**Bleed Like Me**

Title: Bleed Like Me  
Author: Winga  
Genre: Angst?  
Pairings: It's not main, but Hr/R, B/P

Main characters: Hermione, Dean, Pansy, Harry, Draco

Rating: T

Summary: _Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_  
A/N: This was written in Finnish, I just decided to translate this...

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. So I don't own the characters.

Songs owned by: Garbage – Bleed Like Me

Draco's first: Ten Years After – Once There Was A Time

Draco's second: Gloria Gaynor – I Will Survive

**Bleed Like Me**

Hermione looked down at her growing stomach. Even though she didn't eat anything, her stomach just kept on growing. It was like she didn't have any chance to get rid of it. _Damn Ron._ Hermione knew perfectly when that sin had started and why she had to get rid of it. Why couldn't it just disappear when she didn't eat? Why did it have to grow?

"_Hermione, could you come with me back there?" drunken Ron asked. As well drunken Hermione nodded and followed the boy. They went into some kind of niche that was hidden from the other people in the party._

"_Can you silence this so the others can't hear what we're doing?"_

_Hermione nodded and silenced the space around them. "What are you going to do?" she asked though she was almost certain of the boys intentions._

"_I just want to..." Ron's voice trailed off as he started to take his clothes of. Something in Hermione's head said _no, don't do like he does,_ but Hermione ignored it. At that moment she felt Ron was right._

Hermione gave a choked laugh. _And I was supposed to be the wise muggle. How in the earth did I forget the condom?_ Hermione rubbed her stomach lost in her thoughts. _That could just vanish._

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

_---_

Dean was just putting a dress on him. A red, long dress made him look fabulous. He walked towards the mirror with his high heels on to see his reflection. _Something's still missing._ Dean walked to his chest and dug his make-ups out.

"_I'd buy these for my girlfriend," Dean said and gave a bag full of make-ups to the cashier. The woman nodded and took te prise._

"_Twenty-five pounds," she said as Dean was digging his money and giving them to the cashier._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Your girlfriend's a lucky girl as she has such care-taking and generous dear," the woman said and Dean nodded stepping out of the shop._

Dean laughed at his memory. _It is so easy_, he thought putting on the make-up. After that he was missing only the wig and soon it was on his head too. _I'm sure everyone'd think I'm a girl._ Dean flirted in front of the mirror. _This didn't help either. I'm still not sure am I more a girl or a boy._

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

_---_

Making sure that the bathroom was empty Pansy took scissors in her hand and pulled the sleeve back. Old scars were still read and Pansy smiled. Cutting was the only cure for bad condition, at least for Pansy. And now she needed the relief.

"_Fucking whore!" Blaise shouted. "Is there anyone in this school you hadn't at least kissed?"_

_Pansy looked at his boyfriend wondering. She didn't know what was bothering him. "I haven't kissed anyone but you," she replied quietly._

"_What are those rumours then? 'Have you heard, Parkinson kissed Potter?, 'Parkinson was in Snapes class wit him yesterday, wonder what they did?'" Blaise was storming. "Are you saying I should believe that all of that is just lies?"_

"_Yes, you should, 'cause I would never cheat on you," Pansy asked looking at Blaise a bit scared._

"_I don't know. Maybe we should just break up so you could freely kiss and do anyone. Goodbye, Parkinson!" Blaise said leaving Pansy all alone with other Slytherins._

Pansy pressed one of the scars with the scissors and relief came setting in. The first drops of blood were already falling on the floor and the girl watched smiling as the blood mixed up with the water. The pain helped her forget all the bad thoughts and it made her feel good. When she'd had enough she ran water from the tap and made sure that there was no sign of her blood. Then he pulled the sleeve back down.

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

_---_

Harry walked out the doors and looked back. _Yet another wasted our,_ he thought a bit bitter. He knew that it was stupid to go and talk about his stuff to muggles but he had yet not found any witch or wizard fitting his purposes.

_Harry look his therapist straight in the eyes. _What can I tell you?

"_Now, shall we start?" the man asked. Harry nodded._

"_Why have you come here?"_

"_Because of nightmares. I see nightmares of annual attempts of murder and I'm trying to get rid of them," Harry answered._

"_What attempted murders?" the man asked kindly._

"_Of those that are aimed at me. Every year Voldemort tries to kill me and I get away. Avada Kedavra has hit me only once and back then I was very young," Harry continued._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but how have these murders been tried to do?" the man asked slightly wondering Harry's answers._

"_With magic."_

"_Have you been drinking something?" the man asked worried. Sighing Harry stood up and take his wand out. "Obliviate."_

Harry was counting in his mind how many times he had done this. He came to the result that this had to be sixth or seventh time.

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

---

Draco took his third glass of vodka. He didn't understand how he had let his friends bring him into a muggle bar that happened to be a karaoke bar.

"Draco, it's your turn to sing," Blaise pointed out from the other side of the table.

_Well, maybe this'll go well. Or at least better than last time_, Draco thought getting up from the table.

"_Draco," Seamus started, "your turn." Draco sneered at the boy that had become some kind of friend to him over the years. He drank his second shot of vodka and stepped on the stage._

"_Once there was a time I'd rob my mama  
For a good meal and a smoke  
Once there was a time I'd sell my brother  
For a dollar when I was broke."_

"_Learn how to sing or drink more," someone from the audience said and Draco decided to abide by the advice._

This is for the memory of all that has gone and for the hope of all that's yet to come," Draco said stepping on the stage.

"First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on."

"Did you drink more?" the same voice that had been speaking asked and Draco carried on ignoring it.

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

---

"Show us your scars and we'll show ours," Draco read aloud. "Hey Pansy, do you think we should go there? That might be the right place for us."

"Okay," Pansy said nodding and she opened the door. The sight in front of them surprised them totally.

"Parkinson, Malfoy, welcome," Hermione said stepping in front of the two mentioned. Harry and Dean were standing behind her and they muttered some kind of greeting.

"What are you doing here? And how come you're the only ones here?" Draco asked as recovering from the surprise.

"Well, we decided to establish a group for us and others. Here's no one else, because only mentally hurt witches or wizards can see the sign. So welcome. We try to comprehend that others can't comprehend and we try to help you and make you comprehend what you can't comprehend," Hermione started to tell as Harry conjured two chairs next to the three chairs they already had.

"Alright. Pansy, let's go sit down and hear about Gryffindors mental damage and tell of ours," Draco decided and led Pansy to sit down.

Soon the others sat down too and the five of them started sharing their experiences.

_You should see my scars  
You should see my scars   
And try to comprehend that which you´ll never comprehend_

_---_

A/N: Reviews are loved. And I'd love to know just how wrong did Dean's part go... I don't know about the verb for make-up.


End file.
